


Snowy morning

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devin Levin likes Earth winters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy morning

Eva woke to a cool breeze in the attic. Given that her dad built the farmhouse with his bare hands with the intention of using the attic as guestroom, she knew it built to be livable in the cold Northampton winter. Looking around she noticed that her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, but he was a grown ass man who was a morning person so she let it go.

Wrapping a nearby grizzly fur cape around her shoulders Eva dragged herself out of the bed to investigate the source of the chill. She found it easy enough, one of the windows has been left cracked open. Before she shut the window Eva noticed footprints in the thick snow covering the roof. 

“That fucker jumped off the damn roof again.” Eva said to herself. She got dressed quickly, pulling on some thick clothes and her snow boots and climbed down the stairs with her bear cape in tow. In the kitchen her elderly mother was cooking some ‘possum from the freezer and spiced corn. Eva tiptoed past the kitchen door the moment her mom’s back was turned.

[Not even a good morning or a thank’s for making breakfast mom?] Her mother called out in her native tongue as soon as Eva’s hand touched the doorknob. Resigned to her fate Eva back tracked to the kitchen. entered and gave the little old Oneida woman a peck on the cheek. Her mother nodded, [Much better. Your Englishman went running into the woods in his underwear.]

[He’s not English, ma, he’s an alien.] Eva replied as she headed for the back door. [And I think he’d have more sense than to run out in two feet of snow in just his briefs.]

[You overestimate the common sense of men, my child.]

As soon as Eva stepped out of the door onto the back porch a powdery snowball hit her chest. Indeed her ma had seen right, Devin was out playing in the snow in just his under roos. As in he’d built a snow fort and was loudly challenging her to a snow duel before breakfast.


End file.
